Revenge
by Shadow the Dark Demon
Summary: When Wakana killed the Purple Man at the Pizzeria, she thought everything would be fine. That her sister would no longer be in danger. She was wrong. What happens when she finds out that she killed the wrong man? What will Kimura do when she finds out about her sisters past and that the man is trying to take away the one thing that Kita loves the most? Sequel to FFP! M for gore.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Freddy Fazebears Pizzeria!, so if you haven't read that then you probably should or else you might end up getting confused along the way...**

* * *

_Wakana was sitting on the floor staring at a dark figure of the puppet that was usually in the Kids Cove. It looked angry when it stared down at the bloodied suits. Wakana's vision blurred and she had to close her eyes for a few moments. When she opened them back up the animatronics were sitting up and looking around the room. Their eyes landed on her as her vision went black and all of the pain disappeared.  
_

_When she woke back up, she was in a room all by herself. The lights were off, but she could still see around the room. It looked like a light grey room with blurry hand-drawn pictures. Other than the pictures, there was nothing in the room. It was completely empty._

_There were footsteps outside and someone walked into the room. It was a man with brown hair, and he turned on the light and stared at her with a blank expression. She looked away and slowly looked around the room. The walls were black with pictures of the animatronics and children. Blood was splattered across the floor, and there was a knife lying beside her._

_Her eyes glowed red as she remembered what had happened to her. The man had killed her...And stuffed her into a suit. Her claws and teeth grew longer as she stood up, and a little girl with red hair ran into the room. The brown haired man smiled at the wolf and the little girl._

_"Her name is Wakana. She's a new animatronic here." The man's smile faded slightly, but he smiled again when the girl looked at him._

_Her voice was tiny and she looked a bit worried. "Will she hurt me?"_

_The man laughed and shook his head. "Of course not! She's perfectly harmless."_

_The little girl smiled and hugged the wolf. Wakana looked down at the little girl with wide eyes and her nails and teeth went back to their normal size. She carefully hugged the little girl the best she could because of her size. The red haired patted Wakana's head before she ran off towards the other children, probably talking about Wakana._

_Wakana's ears folded back as she realized that the little girl was her younger sister. She walked out of the room and tried hard to ignore the growing pain in her heart. It felt like she was being stabbed over and over again, and the image of the man appeared in her hand._

_She pushed the image away and shook her head before walking over to the children with a giant smile on her face._


	2. Chapter 2

Kimura was sitting at a table waiting for Kita to come back. A few children had come up to her and asked her for a few slices of her pizza, which she eventually started to give out. The children would run away with a huge smile and they would go back to their friends and listen to the animatronics.

Kimura had been coming over every day to the Pizzeria and watching Kita play with the children. She never talked about her life, and Kimura was determined to figure it out. She had heard about a man being bitten at the Pizzeria, but Kimura didn't really think Kita would have done it...She would never hurt anyone.

Kimura sighed and stood up from her seat. Kita probably wasn't coming. Sometimes she would sit in the back room while the staff members talked about her malfunctioning. She did seem like she was having more and more trouble walking and talking to people...Kimura sighed once again as she walked out of the Pizzeria and pulled her coat over her head. It was raining again. It had been raining for over a week. The creeks were rising and Kita couldn't come over because of the rain. She hated to be covered in water because it took her forever to dry. She did need to have a bath, though. Kimura chuckled as she walking into her room.

* * *

**_Kita was walking through the empty hallways with her backpack slung over her shoulders. She always came over to the Pizzeria after school. She would go sit near the Pirate Cove and read, not caring about the animatronics that walked around and tried to scare the living crap out of the security guard.  
_**

**_Kita sat down beside the Pirate Cove, but frowned when she felt something sticky and wet on the palm of her hand. She picked up her hand and watched the crimson blood drip to the white tiles on the floors. She screamed and jumped away from the Cove._**

**_There was a body lying in front of the Cove, but it was to dark to see if they were dead or not. She quietly crept away from the body before turning around and running away as fast as she could. On her way out of the Pizzeria, she noticed a human figure standing in the shadows, but she didn't stop to see who it was._**

**_She ran out of the Pizzeria and ran back home. She ran up to her bedroom and washed her hands off in the bathroom. _Did one of the animatronics kill someone? _She thought.  
_Or did someone in the pizzeria kill someone?  
**

_**Once she had gotten the crimson blood off of her hands, she walked back to the front door but she stopped once she noticed a shadowy figure standing in front of the door. It looked like it's head was bent down, it's arms were limp and its mouth was hanging open. Blood dripped from it's fangs.**_

_**Kita backed up a few feet and clutched the backpack to her chest. She silently pulled out the pocket knife in the side before throwing the backpack over her shoulders again. She slowly walked up to the front door, but the shadow never moved. Once she had gotten the door open, there was light from the sun shining into the room, and she could see who the figure was.**_

_**"Foxy...?" She whispered and the body straightened and turned to look at her. His mouth was covered in blood, and some of it was dripping down his muzzle and onto the floor. **_

_**Kita frowned and slowly closed the door back. She walked over to the animatronic and stared at it for a few moments. It stared back down at her with a blank expression on it's face.**_

_**She reached up and, using the back of her sleeve, wiped the blood from his face. She smiled to the fox and walked out of the pizzeria.**_

* * *

**A/N- This is so short! ~ But I wanted to get it finished. I completely forgot about this story and was working on another story on wattpad! I'll try to get more chapters for this story...  
**

**CoolKat422: I cry everytime I write a chapter with Kita/Wakana and Kimura. ;-; Kimura misses her sister so much, and doesn't even realize she's sitting in front of her... T-T**


End file.
